<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Diamonds in the Sky by da_hybr1d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681415">2 Diamonds in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d'>da_hybr1d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reina and Aqua land on a neutral planet not looking for war but for knowledge. Aqua's studies into the light and dark side of the force has led to her discovery of a joint tomb of jedi and sith alike. They land on the planet Hilbrar and make their intentions. If things don't get out of control, then maybe they can find it, explore it, and leave peacefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Greetings Exalted One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reina and Aqua are gateway original characters of mine who have multiple verses. Reina, in the star wars universe, is a special forces pilot for the rebellion and Aqua is a sith knight who goes through the process of becoming a gray jedi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shine of millions and millions of stars passing through them is always a wonder, and Aqua cant help but stare at the lights as they travel in light speed. The many places she has been to, yet how much she has yet to see. She may be naive, but Aqua dreams of maybe one day seeing all planets. But right now she has other plans in mind as they approach the planet Habrir. Aqua has grown curious towards the force ever since she left the life of a sith, fighting for the empire. Now she sides with the rebellion, with the one person she trusts in there: Reina, her commander.</p>
<p>Reina has grown to see a lot happen in her time, especially remembering when the imperial officers kidnapped her father even though he was no longer fighting the war and living in peace. Her house was burned, her toys were burned, her farm was burned. Nothing was left for her as she saw them load her father into the transport and flown away beyond her sight. There is one thing she was great at: flying. so she developed it more, and before she knew it she was special forces, and then just a little later, she was a commander of her own squadron. Diamond squadron is feared among Star Destroyer captains, as they have been known to destroy the destroyers with ease. Her call sign? Diamond 1 or Diamond leader. She had the honor of meeting the man who destroyed the death star, Luke Skywalker at Yavin 4, and the smuggler Han Solo. Before she knew it Luke was now Rogue leader and no longer Red 5.</p>
<p>And it hasn't been so long since she has seen Aqua and interrogated her. Befriended her is probably better explained, since Reina didn't demand information viable to the war, but more about her in general. They gained each other's trust, and while Reina doesn't fully understand the force, she knows its there. It's... how she contacts her brother in the fatally perilous position he constantly puts himself in. Keeps her calm. With Aqua now in her squad, she gave her the callsign Diamond 0. She was a special case after all, and while reina knows that Aqua can easily cut her down, stab her, force choke her, she trusts Aqua with her life. And Aqua trusts her life with Reina.</p>
<p>"You haven't been sleeping on me have you Aqua?" Reina proclaimed through their intercoms.</p>
<p>"Reina, are you seeing this though? how many stars do you think there are?" Aqua wondered.</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know... I always believed that there are infinite stars."</p>
<p>"Why infinite? do you think there are more galaxies?"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't there be? each day im learning of a new planet, how do we know where the limit is? maybe there is more beyond the outer rim that we don't know about." Reina pondered.</p>
<p>Aqua sighed. "Maybe there is, but thankfully I didn't get past it."</p>
<p>"Oh please, you were hiding, you had all chances to leave past the outer rim."</p>
<p>"Look, i think there is more in this galaxy than this empire okay? that's why i left the empire and went into hiding."</p>
<p>"So you think it can be brought down?"</p>
<p>"I'm fighting along side you ain't I?"</p>
<p>"All right fair enough. Be ready, we are arriving soon." Reina announced, sitting upright the X-wings cockpit seat they were allowed to use to travel to the planet.</p>
<p>Aqua sighed, enjoying the view, but knew that there is more to it when they get out of the planet when they are done. Travelling in the speed of light to a sudden stop always felt strange to her, but accepted it as a way of life.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, they stopped and their X-wings faced the civilized planet of Habrir. "I don't think they'll welcome us happily." Aqua stated.</p>
<p>"True." Reina replied. "They aren't with the rebellion, but they also aren't with the empire. As long as we don't bring war or fights, then everything will be fine." Reina reassured Aqua, a smile on her face as she prepared to enter the atmosphere.</p>
<p>"I can only hope so." Aqua stated as she made her preparations.</p>
<p>They broke through the atmosphere, into the planet's radar triggering an immediate response with the planet sending 3 fighter ships as per their customs.</p>
<p>"Identify yourselves" they spoke through the intercom.</p>
<p>"Hold your fire please." Aqua said as she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Relax. My name is Reina Nekoman and this is my partner Aqua. We would like to request a landing pad for our wings."</p>
<p>"Your wings are starfighters, and easily recognizable as rebel star fighters. Habrir is a peaceful neutral system. We don't wish for war here at all. So you must leave."</p>
<p>"May we please speak to the king? We want to investigate something."</p>
<p>"Under no circumstance are you allowed to land."</p>
<p>"Look, I just want to study something and then we are out. We don't want to fight. If anything we are tired of fighting." Aqua stated. A few blaster shots were fired at her direction, which aqua managed to dodge easily. "HEY WHAT THE HELL!"</p>
<p>"I only wish to speak to your king about our intentions. If he doesn't wish for us to be there, we shall leave." Reina said.</p>
<p>A pause, a silence, they flew through the air across the modernized buildings in habrir and looked down at the livelihood. Seeing the people and families going out and about as they enjoy their lives, playing games as if there was no war whatsoever. That's a life that Reina wanted. Its one that Aqua dreams of but probably will never get.</p>
<p>"Permission granted to land on R-09 and R-10. Follow me."</p>
<p>"Thank you pilots." Reina said as they followed the starfighters across the city and towards the landing strips. So many.... star fighters. It was genuinely shocking for Reina to see such a peaceful planet hold so much weapons of war. But she digressed, it was most likely for defense. They went to their separate landing pads and safely landed.</p>
<p>They met up in the strip, Aqua clearly confused. "Try not to make a big deal about it kay?" Reina said patting Aqua's back. She only shrugged as a response a speeder approached them. 2 guards motioned them to jump on the speeder with them and to hand their weapons. Reina gladly hands her blaster in, but Aqua was hesitant to hand in her sabers. With a small nudge from her commander, Aqua reluctantly hands them to the guard. They sit down on the purple seats and they sped off towards the palace.</p>
<p>They was a new planet for the both of them, but on their way they were rather happy to see all the smiles on the faces of its inhabitants. Something you can't find in tatooine, curoscant, kashyyk... it all went dark after the Clone Wars and both of their lives they have lived in the oppression of the empire and lies of the empire. They wanted their livelihoods like these citizens.</p>
<p>"Into the palace." A guard said as he directed them. the second guard followed behind them holding their weapons. Aqua was weary the entire time in case she needed to bail them out, yet Reina was comfortable and relaxed the entire time. If anything Aqua admired how relaxed reina can be in such uncertain situations. In front of the large golden doors with purple jewels, they walk straight into the throne room to find... a child sitting on the throne? No more than 12 years old. It definitely threw both rebel pilots for a spin but they weren't phased too much by it. They approached and Reina bowed, Aqua, however, didn't.</p>
<p>"Bow!" Reina whispered loudly to Aqua who refused to bow. Ever since she has left the empire she swore to herself to never bow for another man woman or child ever again.</p>
<p>"This one is resilient. I like that. I need more men like her." The child said as he clapped. Fruits were brought to Reina and Aqua as gifts. they grabbed one each, holding onto it as they looked up at the king.</p>
<p>"Greetings, exalted one! My name is Reina Nekoman and this is Aqua. We don't mean to intrude into your planet's doings but-"</p>
<p>"You already have."</p>
<p>"I know but I don't intend to bring any war at all when-"</p>
<p>"You did when you refused to leave in our first warning."</p>
<p>"Well yea you see-"</p>
<p>"You have managed to get to my presence and I expect to-"</p>
<p>"Look child, I have no time for games." A few guards pointed their blasters at Aqua, but the child ordered them to stand down.</p>
<p>"We came here with peace in mind, and you claim to be peaceful as you fire shots at me?"</p>
<p>"Who fired shots?"</p>
<p>"whoever was behind me."</p>
<p>"Hybra! find out the pilot who fired, and bring them to me when this meeting is over!" He called out, and servant bowed, leaving the room immediately.</p>
<p>"Child... do you know of the jedi? The sith?"</p>
<p>"People with magic laser swords yes yes. I've heard of them but I have much to learn. I don't expect to become a jedi with said knowledge but its fascinating isn't it."</p>
<p>Aqua used the force to keep the fruit she took levitate in front of her. "It isn't magic... its just... there."</p>
<p>"A JEDI!" The king seemed ecstatic, really happy actually. Now this made Reina give a bewildered look.</p>
<p>"I'm studying the force. And I have reason to believe there is a jedi tomb in your planet. I wish to discover its secrets."</p>
<p>"ahem, of course i understand your plea." He seemed to go back to his normal voice. "But this is my kingdom you reside in. What exactly is in it for us?"</p>
<p>Reina was rather prideful of this leader. it isn't just for him, but her his kingdom? She can see why the citizens are happy about their lives. "Your highness, unfortunately we don't carry treasure with us for any form of payment. But my partner here is great at sword fighting. She can show you a few tricks when we are done! and, of course, since this is your kingdom, you carry full right to the tomb when discovered."</p>
<p>"How about the droid." the king said. Aqua looked confused, but then saw her black circular floating droid on her shoulder. "9B I thought I told you to stay at the cockpit!"</p>
<p>[but you didn't say a thing]</p>
<p>"What? I thought I did.... oh goodness."</p>
<p>"Let me keep the droid and I'll let you have access."</p>
<p>That droid... 9B... has been with Aqua for a very long time since the elder who adopted her died. Their only droid, one she fixed for them. and is her only reminder of the peaceful life she lived. She gave a long sigh and nodded reluctantly.</p>
<p>"I'll... give you the droid if you let us explore to find this tomb."</p>
<p>"Consider it done. I'll have my men provide you a map. and you may take your weapons." The king said, motioning to the guards to hand over the weapons to them. Aqua force pulled the weapons to her and hung them on her buckle again. 2 Sabers, a red one and a blue one. She felt safe once again. Reina patiently waited for the guard to return her blaster pistol to her, and followed a servant to get a map.</p>
<p>"that went smoother than I thought it would."</p>
<p>" I would've never thought I could get the king to change his mind. that's normally your thing Reina."</p>
<p>"Life is weird Aqua, I've learned to accept that." Reina chuckles.</p><hr/>
<p>A transmission is coming through, and Rafael Nekoman is deciphering this transmission with a new recruit in the hangar bay. Rafael is working his way up to be in control of his own star destroyer. By then he'd be in a high ranking position for all sensitive intel that the rebellion could use. He is putting himself in too much trouble, but he had his ways to remain hidden. For now, he had to play the captain's errand boy. He reads the transmission and was shocked.</p>
<p>"DIAMOND 0 AND DIAMOND 1 HAVE BEEN SPOTTED ON THE NEUTRAL PLANET OF HABRIR AND GIVEN CLEARANCE BY THE KING TO STAY ON THE PLANET"</p>
<p>Rafael would prefer to delay this message, his sister's life is in jeaporady. But in order to remain hidden, he had to give his sister's position away. He took the message and ran to the captain.</p>
<p>"Rafael, what's the hurry."</p>
<p>"Captain, 2 special forces pilots have been spotted on Habrir by our spies." Rafael quickly explained as he handed him the note.</p>
<p>"And the king allowed it... interesting."</p>
<p>"sir, I think its best to let the Lord Vader know, and send a few squads down to pinpoint them without being seen. If we are seen actively boarding the planet it could give leeway for the planet to side with the rebellion and-"</p>
<p>"Hush child, you are far too young to understand what is going on. In case you forgot, our Death Star was destroyed only a month ago! We cant let the rebellion get complacent with their victory."</p>
<p>"And I agree Captain Yerbon, But I still think that-"</p>
<p>"silence. SET COURSE FOR HABRIR AND ALL PILOTS MAN YOUR STATIONS! Habrir is now enemy of the empire!"</p>
<p>This would only get more sympathy for the rebellion, and even so Rafael was happy about that, he knew what was about to come. Captain Yerbon has been known to send the bombers to destroy everything leaving nothing behind. And now Rafael fears of what's to come for Habrir. He only hopes that Reina is safe at the end.</p>
<p>With last minute checks, the star destroyer empties out its trash, and jumps into lightspeed, giving only Reina and Aqua about an hour before hell arrives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I can Feel the Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being allowed to explore the kingdom, Aqua and Reina rent 2 bike speeders to follow Aqua's instincts. It proves to be harder since the jointed tomb used both light and dark. It felt natural compared to the rest of the planet. So Aqua and Reina speed around with each other trying to figure out what to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aqua kicks the boulder in front of her out of frustration as she tries to pinpoint the entrance but the more she tries the more lost they become. She was losing patience while Reina waited patients for Aqua calm herself down. Plenty of kilometers between them and the kingdom's city, they were in the middle of no where with trees surrounding them. Reina leaned on her speeder as she looked up at the trees, seeing the beautiful winged creatures that resided amongst them. Aqua presses her hand on a tree and focuses, the air around them becoming colder and colder.</p>
<p>"Aqua why don't you just... sit down and relax for a bit no?" Reina suggested, seeing the frustration build up in her friend's mind. "Too much of something is never good for you." Reina said as she smiled softly towards her.</p>
<p>Aqua sighed and nodded with reluctance as she slid down the tree trunk to the ground, sitting down. she pulls out her saber and force lifts it in front of her as she stares at the marking she gave it.</p>
<p>"You know... this lightsaber..."</p>
<p>"It's your blue one right?"</p>
<p>"Yea... I built it myself." Aqua said softly, exploring all angles of her creation. "Fallen star destroyers... I hijacked a pirate's ship and took their metal. Used it to create the metallic portion of this hilt." Aqua said as she floats it to Reina's direction. Reina grabbed hold of the saber, and felt discomfort with the hilt. "And it works for me beautifully."</p>
<p>"Feels so rigid and sharp on some edges though." Reina commented.</p>
<p>"Might be so, but I read in the ancient jedi texts that sabers are constructed by the jedi themselves."</p>
<p>"I read that too! Also that the kyber crystal they used chose them?"</p>
<p>"Yes. But sith... they make their kyber crystal bleed. That's why its red."</p>
<p>"So... its like forcing the crystal to be with someone it doesn't want to be with... Oh that sounds horrible."</p>
<p>Aqua shrugs. "It might be, but that's the sith. the dark side doesn't ever speak of anything about doing that to the kyber crystal. It's more of the user's ideology."</p>
<p>"Well Aqua, you seem to know a lot more about this than I do. And that makes sense considering you study it."</p>
<p>"I mean I do, but Reina you must realize I was raised a sith. All I've known is suffering and pain, anger and hatred. And now im starting to see that there is more to it."</p>
<p>"You value life."</p>
<p>"I do... the dark is a seductive power and I'm entranced... but I don't believe in just killing anybody like the sith do."</p>
<p>"But you respect Darth Vader. Why?"</p>
<p>Aqua fell silent for a bit as she thinks about how to answer that question. Vader was her master, the one who trained her with the force, and the blade. Her knowledge with these 2 are all thanks to the dark lord of the sith. yet despite his horrid training methods that made aqua into the sith she is... she saw him as a father. There were times where when they were alone and she was frustrated, she was angry, or she was scared... that vader consoled her with his words. It wasn't vader speaking... but the man he was before. Anakin she believes, but she doesn't know for sure. She just knows that there is someone else there who was full of love who is suffering just as much as her.</p>
<p>she was about to open her mouth when she noticed tears on her own eyes trailing her cheeks.</p>
<p>"You don't have to answer that Aqua... just forget i asked completely." Reina quickly said, handing her back her saber.</p>
<p>Aqua slowly grabbed her saber and put it back in her buckle, pulling out her other saber. "My master gave me this one... and for the life of me I cant let it go."</p>
<p>"that respect runs in deeper than I originally thought. And frankly I can respect that. I just don't forget the time I managed to fend him off. Hit his mask so hard with my blaster as i dodged a stab that i threw him off. I was so scared when that happened, but I managed to live to tell the tale... I don't think many had the luxury of doing the same."</p>
<p>"Hitting vader?"</p>
<p>"No, living a fight against him."</p>
<p>Aqua nods. "He was ruthless, but he was cunning... when he heard of your father's capture... he said he was honored to meet him."</p>
<p>"what? Aqua i hope you aren't trying to make me feel nice with that cause if so that's in poor taste."</p>
<p>"No i'm just telling you as it is. He says... courage like his reminds him of the clone wars. a trooper named Rex. He claimed that your father's conviction rivaled his and its something he can respect regardless of whatever side it was coming from. I think that's a genuine compliment, but I could be naive."</p>
<p>Silence fell between them as the wildlife filled the natural wonders around them.</p>
<p>"what do you plan to do when this war is over? assuming we win?" Reina asked, to break the tension.</p>
<p>"Me? I just want to live in peace. I enjoyed farming, so I might go back doing that. Write a few books about the sith and jedi. Hell... maybe even lead the new order of jedi."</p>
<p>"Be real with me, do you think you can?"</p>
<p>"well new as in new ideas. I think Master Kenobi's ideas are a bit too far fetched. And I respect Master Yoda, but I disagree with him on a couple of things when I spoke to him when at Dagobah."</p>
<p>Reina nods. She recalls these conversations. Private amongst them and them only.</p>
<p>"What about you Reina?"</p>
<p>"Frankly... my life is with the rebellion. I just know how to fly and shoot down TIE fighters. Might lead a bit more in the new Republic when its formed, and then retire. With my wife or husband, whoever I find. I do want to raise my own child though. I want it to be a girl. Aphrodite! I want that name for her!"</p>
<p>Aqua could see the happiness gleam over Reina's eyes as she spoke of raising a family. "It's a shame I don't want that for myself."</p>
<p>"No shame in that! if you just want to live on your own i think that's valid! or with friends. You don't have to build a family the way I want to if you don't want to."</p>
<p>Yet again... Aqua feels accepted around Reina. she lets out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Reina giggles softly and then lets a sigh. "Man, it's so gleeful to think of what we would do... without realize the war that we are in."</p>
<p>"I believe in the cause, but i question the ones who lead."</p>
<p>"I do too, and frankly if you don't question the leaders... you're no better than a stormtrooper. Have you met... reluctant stormtroopers?"</p>
<p>"Always. First time its a warning, second time its execution. Many have deserted as a protest against the empire but they 'disappear.' Always KIA."</p>
<p>Reina felt disturbed by that. But now knowing about this makes her fight no only for the new republic but for those who could be tricked into such cruelty.</p>
<p>"I worry that the rebellion does the same behind our back. But I can assure that in my squad, we fight with honor and with a belief of a new future."</p>
<p>They smiled at each other. Despite their vastly different backgrounds, they had the same thought process, the same beliefs. Aqua has managed to calm down, be more clear and balanced with the light and dark side of the force yet again. However, their happy conversation would fall short as they see the figure of a star destroyer in the sky. Both stand up and examine what is going on.</p>
<p>"They must've betrayed us." Reina said as she saw transport ships travel to the surface. When they recognized bombers, however, Aqua force jumped up the tree to see clearly what is going on. Up top, she put on her binoculars and examined the movement of the ships. and she recognized what was going to happen. She swallowed in fear, and saw the first few bombs hit the city without mercy.</p>
<p>She jumped back down, pale, the boom of the bombs in the distance shocking reina in place.</p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
<p>"They're bombing the kingdom! We need to get back to our ships now!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Habrir is a monarchy with a child king. its a made up planet for this story. they have blasters, and they have star fighters, turbo lasers, and long range comms. However, they're clone wars era technology. so while they can fight back, the empire has the upper hand at all times. For now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is Where the Fun Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its a race to their X-wings before the empire manage to blow up every starfighter in the landing strips. As it seems, the star destroyer is targetting defenses first. Habrir is attempting to communicate for reinforcement, no longer being neutral but are being jammed by long range communication jammers. If Aqua and Reina can get to the sky, they can provide support for the falter Habrir Starfighter force which are falling like flies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe they were too far away from the city since despite going at full speed they seem to be going for hours. They didn't how much time they had, and had no form of communication to the kingdom. All they know is they hear TIE fighters and bombers, destroying everything in that city and anything surrounding, along with the screaming of innocent civilians. Reina was starting to feel horrible for this, but determined to help them survive this attack. They boosted every time they can, racing back to the city to get to their ships.</p>
<p>They hear a familiar flyby from specific starfighters, and Aqua looks back to confirm that yes, they are being chased by a TIE fighter. "REINA ARE WE GOING FULL SPEED?!" Aqua exclaims, feeling the blasts climbing up behind her.</p>
<p>"ITS AS FAST AS THESE THINGS CAN GO!" She exclaimed. Suddenly Aqua felt cold and jumped towards Aquas speeder, barely grabbing on the edge as they travelled full speed. The TIE fighter has managed to hit her speeder bike and blew it up in one shot.</p>
<p>"AQUA!!!!" Reina screamed looking back at the explosion, but calmed herself down when she saw the blue headed sith climb onto her bike. Aqua presses her back on Reina, pulling her blue saber and turning it on. The sound sent shivers to Reina's spine as they sped through the grassland, ever so close to the kingdom. Shots fired and missed, and some deflected back by Aqua's saber.</p>
<p>Fire. Miss. Fire. Deflect. A nonstop cycle that wont end until one of them die. And with that, Reina noticed a large rock. When near it, Reina pressed hard on the breaks causing the TIE fighter to fly right by.</p>
<p>"WE ARE SITTING DUCKS!" Aqua exclaimed, until she noticed the large rock. She smirked and nodded at Reina, getting off and hiding. Reina started to speed off again in the opposite direction they were headed. The TIE fighter gave chase. When past Aqua, she stood up and focused her mind on the rock, lifting up the ground and waited.</p>
<p>Reina drifted to go back wards once again, this time the TIE pilot was ready and drifted himself in the air to keep the woman in sight. "I have you now." He said as the targetting computer targeted her, but then noticed the large rock flying to him. "WHAT THE FU-"</p>
<p>Aqua cheered as the bluish gray TIE was now a ball of fire falling from the sky. Reina stopped nearby. "Need a ride!"</p>
<p>The air was full of TIEs, attacking that moves on the ground. They couldn't get close to the landing strips, and they desperately needed to close in to their wings, assuming they are still there.</p>
<p>Sneaking by for Aqua isn't an issue, speed being her ally, but Reina had to rely on her wits. But they don't leave anyone behind. Occassionally they come across a person stuck in rubble, hurt badly, in which case they help them or get them someone who can help them. They were desperate to get to their wings, but weren't going to leave them to suffer.</p>
<p>Adrenaline pumped in as the last run they had was a long open run, TIE fighters spotting them almost immediately and closing in on them. Aqua and Reina feel the earth behind them shake as the blaster shots got closer and closer. And soon the rubble was starting to bounce off their bodies. With one leap of faith, they crashed through the windows of the building barely in tact and get shelter from the fire of the TIEs.</p>
<p>"This should have never happened. If they wanted us they should've come for us! not them!" Aqua exclaimed as she grit her teeth. Reina shushed her as she hears storm troopers in the distance.</p>
<p>"What should we do with the prisoners?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, they don't really help us at all."</p>
<p>"I just don't understand why they just don't destroy the ships already."</p>
<p>"Oh common. I think its obvious. They want to get the rebels to board their ship, and while the defenses aren't online to protect them, bombing the strip would kill them in the process."</p>
<p>"You think that'll work?"</p>
<p>"Oh yea, otherwise we wouldn't have captured these scum anyways. We would've killed them."</p>
<p>Aqua gripped her sabers ready to attack. Reina held her back.</p>
<p>"But wouldn't it be easier to just kill them outright? that way there is no chance they fight back for sure."</p>
<p>"Yea, but I have orders to keep them in custody. Bargaining chips i hear."</p>
<p>"Hah, yea right. But whatever the boss says."</p>
<p>Reina thinks about it, this was cruel, using bait for them? She grabbed her blaster and nodded to Aqua.</p>
<p>Aqua dashed towards them turning on her blue saber first, then her red one as she dashed.</p>
<p>"WHO IN THE-!"</p>
<p>Before he could finish his exclamation, his head fell to the floor and his partner stabbed in the chest. 4 more storm troopers arrived to surround Aqua, but behind cover Reina opened fire shooting down 2, and Aqua cutting down the other 2. Leaving one alive.</p>
<p>Reina keeps her blaster raised as they approach the groaning trooper.</p>
<p>"Where are you keeping the hostages!"</p>
<p>"Oh no... you 2 are Diamond squadron..."</p>
<p>Aqua raised her hand and waved it in front. "You will tell us where the hostages are at."</p>
<p>"I... will tell you where the hostages are at.... they're at the turbolaser next to the X-wings..."</p>
<p>Reina nodded and started to get up, but before she left, aqua gripped her arm. She did the motion again with the trooper: "You will tell us how many traps and troopers there are."</p>
<p>"I... will tell you how many traps and troopers there are... 2 mines at each door... 10 troopers guarding the laser controls."</p>
<p>Aqua got her information, and pressed her fingers onto the helmet, causing the trooper to fall unconscious. And they set their sight for the turbo laser. Another wide open area to traverse before arriving.</p>
<p>"Aqua wait, I don't think we will make it next time." Reina said, noticing the pattern of the TIEs flights. Too frequent to run across. But then aqua noticed the troopers armors.</p>
<p>"They're in ships, they cant see the blaster marks.</p>
<p>The pilots were circling around as they were ordered, keeping an eye on the empty landing strip. However, they noticed 2 figures moving. He flew lower to get a closer look at 2 troopers. They seemed to be injured? and a bit shorter than usual. The pilot kept an eye on them but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, they perhaps were going to get medical treatment from the medic in with the soldiers holding the hostages. And so he continued his route.</p>
<p>Once by the turbo laser entrance, they removed their helmets and armor. "I have no idea how that worked but aqua you owe me a drink."</p>
<p>"Okay fine, but we gotta get these turbo lasers activated and shooting if we want to get in the air." Reina nodded, watching aqua use her saber to cut an entrance into the laser. The traps would've gone off if going through the entrance, so they mad their own. Once inside they made their way to the main control room, listening intently.</p>
<p>"Please... he's injured! let us treat him!"</p>
<p>"Be quiet rebel scum." The heard someone get hit by the butt of a gun and fall to the ground. Groaning filled the room as Aqua and Reina grew closer. Looking inside they see a man who was shot in the abdomen, barely breathing as he tried hard to stay alive. Medical supplies were denied, and this made the duo angry. 10 troopers, one of them is a medic, but they refuse them medical aid.</p>
<p>The rage was swelling in Aqua, and Reina patted her shoulder, whispering "I can't hold you forever."</p>
<p>Aqua smirked as she raised her hands, the stormtroopers suddenly trying to gasp for air as they gripped their necks. Aqua walked in, all stormtroopers still gasping. With a sudden balling of her fists, all of the storm trooper necks were snapped, cracks echoing down the stairway.</p>
<p>"Its the rebels!" The hostages exclaimed as Aqua dropped the troopers.</p>
<p>They picked themselves up, injured but willing to fight, seeing reina walk in her authorative nature now taking place. "If you want your kingdom back we need fighters."</p>
<p>"But ma'am... all fighters fell, our pilots are injured or dead..."</p>
<p>"You got two pilots right here. All I need you guys to do is provide me and her cover to get in the air. Is the king safe?"</p>
<p>"yes, he's safe. We snuck him to the planet core while we are protecting the palace. Many civilians are rushing there for safety."</p>
<p>"But they're trying to push up. If we don't get the advantage we can't fight back!"</p>
<p>"Can you communicate outwards to the rebellion?"</p>
<p>"We can't for some reason. but we can communicate within each other"</p>
<p>"Long ranged jammers" Aqua chimed in as she helped tend to the wounded. She looked at the controls and found the jammer ships the empire had deployed.</p>
<p>"They're too far for your turbo lasers to take effect, and too close to the star destroyer for us to go straight into."</p>
<p>"Do you have ion weapons in these lasers?"</p>
<p>"Yes we do!"</p>
<p>Reina smiled. "Okay I have a plan. But we must all be in this together. We need to get in the air first. They'll target us when we get close to our ships. We want them to do that."</p>
<p>"Are you nuts! You'll die!"</p>
<p>"I will, if you don't help me. You all man these lasers no?"</p>
<p>"yes, we do."</p>
<p>"then your job is simlple. When the bombers start to make their way to us, I want all of your fire to focus on their bombers. Let us get in the air."</p>
<p>"But if we target them then we will be targetted and destroyed."</p>
<p>"Not if you wait until they are close enough. You'll know when they start to fire at us. At long distances, its hard for bombers to hit us accurately, but your lasers wouldn't have a problem would they?"</p>
<p>The men started to smirk, pressing their fists against each other excited. "Lets kick some empire ass."</p>
<p>"Be ready, when I give you the signal, I want your ion cannons to focus fire on the jammers I have pinpointed for you." Aqua said as she took a deep breath. "Our lives depend on you guys. If we don't get in the air, all hope is lost."</p>
<p>Reina formed her hands into a diamond. "We are special forces, Diamond squadron. Be ready to shoot some TIEs."</p>
<p>Aqua and Reina make their way down, the tension in the air growing and growing as the burning rubble engulfed their nostrils. They counted a bit, hearing the bomber pass by, and they dashed to their fighters. Reina went to hers first, it was closest. And Aqua made her way to hers, however tripped by acccident. She twisted her ankle and felt the pain surge through her. She picked herself up though and limped.</p>
<p>Reina had her helmet on and started to power on her X-wing, hearing the bomber get closer and closer. Aqua jumped into her X-wing, putting on her helmet and powered on her ship. Blaster fire from the bomber approaching their ships as the felt it lift off the ground. then the familiar boom of turbo lasers went off, and watching the bomber land on fire in the landing strip. they didn't betray them, and up to the sky they went.</p>
<p>The men waiting to hear them in their coms, silence as they fired at bombers.</p>
<p>"ALL COMS! DIAMOND 1 AND 0 ARE IN THE AIR! THERE ARE 2 DIAMONDS IN THE SKY! I REPEAT! THERE ARE 2 DIAMONDS IN THE SKY!"</p>
<p>The men cheered, firing at the incoming bombers, awaiting their orders to switch to ion cannons.</p><hr/>
<p>She ran, holding her baby in her hands with tears flowing her cheek. She bled from her thigh as rubble pierced her skin. She was so happy watching her children play jedi in their yard, only for the empire to bomb their beautiful city. She lost sight of most of them, but never let go of her baby. As much as it hurt her, she had to run to save her child, even if she had no idea what happened to her husband and the rest of her kids. She could only hope they made it to safety.</p>
<p>But running limped is never a good idea, as she ran, she felt her self lose balance and fell to the floor, turning her back to the floor so she took the force while keeping her child away from harms way. A child ran up to them attempting to help, but heard the distinct sound of the bomber, and the bombs hitting the city roads. They look at and see in the distance the bomber approaching them fast. they knew there was no escape, so they closed their eyes, tears swelling as the 2 bombers approached them.</p>
<p>But instead of bombs, they heard laser fire, and instead of feeling the laser fire, they heard it strike starfighters. They opened their eyes and see 2 X-wings approach the bombers, destroying them in place. And the cheers filled the streets as the 2 X-wings flew up into the air shooting down TIE after TIE. Hope was reborn.</p><hr/>
<p>"What are your orders Reina?"</p>
<p>"Draw attention to us."</p>
<p>"With pleasure."</p><hr/>
<p>"Sir... two starfighters have risen up from landing strip R."</p>
<p>"Our TIEs will take care of those ships. They pose no challenge."</p>
<p>"Captain... their signatures read as X-wings. And I think they already took out Delta, Omega, and Sigma squadron. I think its Diamond Squadron!"</p>
<p>With that the captain fell silent as he looked at the private. "ALL CURRENTLY DEPLOYED FIGHTERS ARE TO BE FOCUSING THEIR FIRE ONTO THOSE 2 SHIPS!"</p>
<p>"But sir! wouldn't that leave us vulnerable?"</p>
<p>"No, our ships are too far for their lasers to do any damage to us. Keep the bombers focused on their current targets. 2 Starfighters are of no concern."</p><hr/>
<p>Aqua and Reina smile, they see their shift in focus. They got em.</p>
<p>Aqua and Reina at the same time let out a sigh of relief, expressing out loud: "This is where the fun begins."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Judge Me by My Size Do You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An all out survival for Reina and Aqua as they keep the star destroyer and TIE Fighters busy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red lasers from the turrets on the ground kept firing at a steady rate, keeping the bombers away from the ion cannons, an noticed how the fighters started to disperse away. 2 X-wings with about 40 tie fighters following behind them. "Diamond 0! You have too many fighters on your tail! We will provide cover fire!" The radar technician of the turrets exclaimed. The turrets starting to turn their gaze towards the cluster of fighters following the rebels.</p>
<p>"NO! keep focus on the jammers now that we got the fighters focused on us!" Reina exclaimed, spinning and swerving as she avoided the laser fire following her.</p>
<p>"We would, but there are bombers targeting our turrets! We cant focus on the jammers. without sacrificing some of our cannons!"</p>
<p>"Leave that to us then. Aqua split up and shoot down any bomber you see."</p>
<p>Aqua nods and turns right, Reina turning left. The TIEs split, more following Aqua than Reina. "Its gonna be hard to hit anything with these many TIEs after us." She exclaimed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are the buildings cleared?" Reina asked, looking at the many towers.</p>
<p>"Yes Diamond 0."</p>
<p>"Perfect." Reina smirked as she turned her ship and darted towards the destroyed yet standing buildings. She diverted all power to her engine, and proceeded to boost directly at the buildings. The TIEs kept chase, not wanting to lose sight of the X-wing. Whoever shoots down that X-wing would have a massive promotion, and they wanted to be the one.</p>
<p>Reina reduced her coils, keeping her ship as flat as she could, and started to slow down enough to be fast but close to the TIEs, keep them too fast to turn on time. She noticed a small gap she can fit through and smirks. She diverted her shields to her rear, and kept moving straight, sacrificing some energy as some lasers managed to land on her shields. "Common...." Reina whispered under her breath as she sped up a little, feeling as if she wasn't fast enough.</p>
<p>The TIE pilots feeling as if she was trying to run away so they sped up as well, focused solely on the ship. The surroundings becoming a blur as the only focus was the X-wing.</p>
<p>Reina took a deep breath as her ship barely managed to fit through, letting her breath out when she felt the sunlight hit her face again as she made it through, hearing the many thuds of TIEs hit the building. She boosts once more, and cuts all power from her engine, drifting to face the TIEs chasing her. The surviving TIEs trying to get their sights back on the X-wing after being thrown off by the sudden surroundings. Reina took this chance and diverted all her power to her weapons systems, firing and destroying the few survivors that managed to dodge the building.</p>
<p>"That was way too close..." Reina thought to herself as she rushed back to the strip to provide cover to the ion cannons, to shoot down the remaining bombers. With the very little fighters chasing her, she can handle it more as she shoots down the bombers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aqua was overwhelmed, focusing solely on dodging the lasers, but she felt how close they were to each other. Noticing how desperate they were for the kill. When she found herself some time, she would focus the force and push a TIE into another. Most managed to get back in their track, but many lose their equilibrium and crash into the ground, not getting back up.</p>
<p>Concussion missles were being locked onto her, and Aqua felt the need to avoid using counter measures as much as possible. She went to the natural canyons of the planet and went within, able to make the missles hit the canyon, causing boulders to fall destroying some TIEs in the process. It was all happening quickly, making Aqua focus on whats in front of her.</p>
<p>The canyon is getting more narrow and narrow, making aqua return her coils back, tilting to avoid crashing onto the canyon. These pilots noticed, however, they wouldn't fit ahead of time, so they flew above and followed. Aqua was running out of space before she was back in the open to be shot down by the many TIEs following her. She had a thought.</p>
<p>She slowed down, keeping a cruising speed and fired missiles, focusing on the force, as the missiles were guided into the targets. The pilots dodged and kept their focus on Aqua, but not what she was doing, as most missiles were guided back and destroyed. Less TIEs in the sky made flying through it easier. and now that there were less, aqua had full reign again to fly out in the open. So she did, flying out of the canyon and shooting down a few distracted pilots and heading back to the city. A few TIEs following her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Bombers are falling out the sky captain!" The radar technician called out. "We have time to fire ion cannons!"</p>
<p>"Focus all power on ion cannons and fire at the imperial jammers!" He ordered as he contacted central command.</p>
<p>"Your highness?"</p>
<p>"Nicola! What is the status? We cannot communicate with anyone outside of the system! We are desperate and our people are dying!" The King exclaimed.</p>
<p>Nicola nodded at the hologram. "We have spotted imperial jammers and are about to open fire. The 2 Rebels are providing us cover as we prepare to jam their systems. When I give you the signal, send out a distress message!"</p>
<p>"Wait! don't send it out of the blue!" Reina exclaimed, dodging a few TIEs as she shoots at imperials on the ground.</p>
<p>"Who should we send it to!" The King exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I'm sending you some communication codes. They will direct you directly to Rogue squadron. Contact them and they'll be here. I know it."</p>
<p>"And if they don't?" Nicola asked.</p>
<p>"Then we fight to our last breath."</p>
<p>"Canons are ready sir!"</p>
<p>"FIRE AT WILL!"</p>
<p>The cannons fired the familar blue lasers to the smaller ships flying near the star destroyer, at first not doing any damage but soon losing control of their ship as they started to fall.</p>
<p>"Your highness contact them now!"</p>
<p>"HEADS UP YOU GOT BOMBERS COMING I CAN'T GET TO THEM!"</p>
<p>"What are your orders captain!"</p>
<p>Nicola was silent as the canons kept firing at the jammers. "Men, keep firing at the canons. It was a pleasure serving with all of you."</p>
<p>As the jammers started falling out of the sky, the bombs started to hit nearby, each man taking in their final breaths as they smiled. "God Speed diamond squadron."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luke Skywalker, now Rogue leader, took the break he so desperately needed after keeping tabs on everything he was assigned to. Sitting at the cafeteria he ate in peace as he took a deep breath. Finding a new base after Yavin 4 was definitely more difficult that he could've imagined. Any break he can get at this point would be beautiful. However, hearing footsteps approach him he turned to them, ready for anything.</p>
<p>"All right let me hear it." Luke said eager to hear the news.</p>
<p>"Sir we are getting an urgent transmission from the planet Habrir."</p>
<p>"isn't that a neutral planet?" He said, suddenly worried as he picked himself up, following the men to the briefing room.</p>
<p>"It is, but 2 of our pilots are there. They are fighting back apparently."</p>
<p>Luke arrived at the shaky hologram of a child.</p>
<p>"Please, i ask for help as the imperial navy has arrived and is slaughtering the children, the women, and the men! We have 2 pilots in the air fighting right now, they call themselves Diamond 0 and 1! I don't have enough time! Can anyone please send help."</p>
<p>"This is rogue leader, your planet is Habrir?"</p>
<p>"Y-es, H-abri-r is u-nd-er a-tt-ack a-nd a-r-e des-"</p>
<p>Silence engulfed the room. Luke swallowed as he grabbed his helmet. "We aren't leaving them to die, Rogue Squadron, man your stations!"</p>
<p>"If you think we are letting you go alone, you are wrong." The commander of the star cruiser exclaimed as the went to the loudspeaker.</p>
<p>"Attention, all men man your stations. prepare for light speed. We are going to battle at Habrir."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. There are More of US</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There getting tired and running out of supplies. Reina and Aqua, however, don't plan on giving up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The death of the men manning the turrets really left Aqua and Reina silent, the men they freed and gave up their lives to keep the fight alive. They deserve recognition, yet they don't know their names. Reina feels horrible about it, and now has more fury to keep fighting back.</p>
<p>"Hey Aqua, do you remember that game those 2 pilots played the other day, making General Organa angry?"</p>
<p>"Reina, now isn't the time.... but it was Chicken, yea I remember."</p>
<p>"Wanna play."</p>
<p>Aqua already knew what was going to happen, and she was flabbergasted. "You're nuts. There is no way that will actually work."</p>
<p>"you wanna get these TIEs off of us? lets get them to play with us."</p>
<p>Aqua was silent and sighed. "Turn to your left."</p>
<p>Reina chuckled. "Full speed. Turn on my signal."</p>
<p>Reina and Aqua separated themselves up a bit, making a long turn to face each other and diverted all power into their engines. The TIEs set to do the same, not wanting to lose the wings. The citizens hiding noticed this, keeping an eye on the speeding X-wings as they were curious. The fighters desperately trying to fire at the wings to destroy them once and for all.</p>
<p>Reina's heart was racing. Aqua's sweat was dripping. their stomach's were dropping at the thought of failing horribly in this morbid game. Aqua looked at her hull levels and noticed that it was at 50 percent. She was almost gone. Her shields regenerate thankfully, but she is almost done. She needs to be careful.</p>
<p>Reina checks her systems and notices that her stabalizer is close to failing. Her turns have to be calculated to so she doesn't start jumping around. She took deep breaths, seeing Aqua's X-wing get closer and closer. and when she could make out Aqua's face she screamed out. "TURN NOW!"</p>
<p>They didn't slow down, they turned to their lefts as hard as they could, the TIE pilots not expecting such a sudden turn as they try to avoid each other. Many TIEs destroyed at once as they crashed into each other. A few survived, but the sight of many ties dropping from the sky caused an uproar, causing citizens to fight back on the ground, supporting the soldiers and the 2 wings in the sky shooting down the fighters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Reina noticed one TIE chasing her, its the same TIE after her from the beginning. And she had a thought, the observation tower on the palace was still standing.</p>
<p>"This is diamond 0, what is the infantry status?"</p>
<p>"Some squads are prepping to go out and fight Diamond 0."</p>
<p>"send a heavy squad up the observation tower on the palace immediately and patch them to me."</p>
<p>"Right away Diamond 0."</p>
<p>Reina kept the TIE busy on her, waiting for the transmission to go through.</p>
<p>"This is Yumar 1, we are heading up the observation tower. What are your orders."</p>
<p>"when up, prep yourself to fire at a TIE fighter chasing after me, aim north. When I go through, fire at will at the TIE." She said dodging TIE interceptor shots.</p>
<p>"Understood."</p>
<p>"HURRY UP! WE GOT A LITTLE BIT OF TIME!"</p>
<p>The men charged up, and when arriving they prepped up on, their guns facing the north direction. "Don't fire until I give the order."</p>
<p>"Diamond 0, we are ready."</p>
<p>Reina drifted her ship to throw off the interceptor and started to move to the observatory tower. Hoping they are ready, that their weapons are strong enough to bring down the TIE. She took deep breaths as they got close, hearing the lasers hit her dying shields. Her countermeasures are gone, and she only has one missile left.</p>
<p>The hum of the TIE grew louder and louder as the men prepared to fire. "Steady..." The tension grew, and the large X-wing suddenly flew right by the tower. "FIRE!"</p>
<p>Turents and light machine blasters fired out at the approaching TIE, the pilot getting overwhelmed by all the alarms blaring out as the pilot started to lose control, falling down. He screamed in fear as he saw the building grow closer and it was all over.</p>
<p>The men cheered, Reina taking breaths to calm down. "Aqua i'm on my way to help you out."</p>
<p>REina's alarms were blaring, her ship was barely intact as she dodged laser fire. She was desperately dodging. Reina tailed the remaining TIEs and shot them down before Aqua could blink. She caught up to Aqua and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"How are you holding up Aqua."</p>
<p>"Hull is almost destroyed, shields are practically gone. I'm out of countermeasures. My droid would help but the king has him."</p>
<p>"Well, my stabalizer is almost gone, i only have one missile, shields are running out."</p>
<p>"So the usual."</p>
<p>"So it seems."</p>
<p>they both look up at the Star Destroyer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Let me ask, why is it that we have a huge amount of TIEs, but not a SINGLE ONE COULD TAKE DOWN 2 X WINGS!"</p>
<p>"Sir, I told you, direct conflict like this wouldn't have worked. You should've-" Rafael was about to finish but the captain slapped Rafael.</p>
<p>"YOU KNOW OF NO TACTIC! SEND EVERY REMAINING TIE FIGHTER, INTERCEPTOR, AND CRUISER TO TAKE OUT THOSE WINGS! I WANT TO SEE THEM FALL!"</p>
<p>"Right away sir."</p>
<p>Rafael took the hit, deep breaths. This was going to get either really ugly, or really interesting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Aqua said, unfazed by the sight.</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"What are your orders Reina."</p>
<p>There was silence as they faced their wings directly at the charging cruisers and TIEs. Aqua looked at reina through her cockpit, and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Fight to our last breath."</p>
<p>"Diamond Squadron forever."</p>
<p>They charged at the massive number of TIEs expecting certain death in their final stand. Only to see a large number of them explode in the air. They were shocked to see the cruisers blow up.</p>
<p>"That wasn't me." Reina said.</p>
<p>"And that was fast and a lot."</p>
<p>Reina looked to the side and noticed it. "Thank goodness."</p>
<p>"Diamond leader, this is Rogue leader here to provide support."</p>
<p>A massive armada of X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings, and U-wings appeared destroying ship after ship. The rest of Diamond squadron formed up behind Reina. Reina felt so relieved.</p>
<p>"What are your orders Reina." Aqua said, clearly happy as well.</p>
<p>"I want all squads to destroy every TIE in the air. Captain, target that star destroyer, make them run scared!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The commander fell to his knees as he looked out at the star cruiser, and the massive armada of wings supporting Habrir. "Sir, what should we do!" The rookies asked. He was in shock to respond. Rafael stepped up as a result.</p>
<p>"Get every functioning ship out of the air and into the destroyer! We must get out of here if we are to live to fight another day!" Rafael knew this whole attack was a mistake. and now getting out is top priority.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The TIEs started retreating as the rebellion slaughtered any that can, before they see the destroyer prepare and suddenly disappear into the vastness of space. Cheers erupted amongst the pilots, the citizens, and the planet's army. Reina and Aqua felt obligated to go down and see everyone is safe and receiving aid, so they separated to make sure.</p>
<p>Reina spotted something however... the boulder that Aqua threw.</p>
<p>"Hey aqua, look at that whole in the ground." Reina said as she flew over to the whole where the boulder was at. Aqua followed and looked. Within they saw the distinct symbols of the Jedi order, and the sith order. What they have been looking for. Aqua let out a frustrated murmur as Reina laughed, heading towards the palace and landing on a clear space.</p>
<p>The king, already out checking on the citizens who were injured and needed help. Noticing the 2 pilots get out of their barely stable ships, he ran to them.</p>
<p>"YOU HAVE MY ETERNAL GRATITUDE! I THOUGHT WE WERE LOST BUT YOU 2 SAVED US!"</p>
<p>"no, if it weren't for the men at the turrets we wouldn't be here. they saved us, they saved you, they saved everyone." Aqua said, sitting down on the rubble to rest. Reina bowed at the king. "We are very sorry you had to go through this..."</p>
<p>"No absolutely not, it wasn't your fault. there was a spy." The king said, crossing his arms in disappointment. "My top servant was serving the empire this entire time. and now he is to be executed. However, i don't know how I can ever thank you."</p>
<p>"Let us explore the tomb?" Reina said.</p>
<p>"Let me keep my droid?" Aqua said.</p>
<p>"anything for our saviors." The king laughed, not being able to hold back and hugged both Aqua and Reina. Reina gladly hugged back, but aqua was disturbed by it. All they knew was that habrir was now part of the rebellion, and Aqua and Reina will have yet a nother crazy story to tell.</p>
<p>"There is a lot more of us... always." Reina said to Aqua, smiling. The battle was over, they could rest now... before exploring the tomb.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>